


"(dancing) in the dark"

by Sekushi



Series: Sweeter Things [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Harringrove, Soft Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Billy closed his eyes and breathed in Steve's comforting smell.He couldn't remember the last time someone held him like this, the last time he felt this safe in someone's arms.





	"(dancing) in the dark"

Translation into German (by me) available here: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5d549f0100047c723b8d18ad/1/-dancing-in-the-dark-harringrove  
Translation into Russian (by SonBlack) available here: https://m.vk.com/club184225535

\---

Steve Harrington didn't like to be alone. Especially at night. But it was already past midnight, his parents were out of town and Steve was too scared to go to sleep (which he'd never admit out loud of course). That's why he opened the door when heard a familiar car engine roaring outside his house at two in the morning.

Sure enough, the blue Camaro was already there when he looked out of the window, parked next to his own car. So Steve decided to go and open the door. A very beaten-up-looking Billy Hargrove appeared in the doorway and grinned at him. "Hey pretty boy..", he drawled, trying to look like his usual (very confident) self. His tough, threatening façade crumpled only seconds later, though, when he pressed his left hand to his side and made a pained face. Steve took hold of his arm - carefully, of course - and told the younger boy to come in.

Once inside Steve sat him down in the living room and rushed to the bathroom to get a First Aid Kit. When he returned, he started cleaning and bandaging Billy's bruises and cuts. The brunette worked in silence (because he didn't know what to talk about). So Billy just told him what had happened that night, only leaving out the worst details.

The two boys had become a lot closer since that one fateful night at the Byers' house and could now be considered good friends - Billy even told Steve about his dad. But actually, they'd been flirting since the day they met - even if it wasn't that obvious. And now they'd been kind of dancing around each other for the past few months - but neither was ready to take the first step. Billy was too terrified of his dad finding out and Steve was just....Steve and didn't want to destroy their friendship (what if he just interpreted it all wrong and Billy didn't even see him in that way?).

Some time later, a quick glance at the clock told Billy it was already half past three, Steve got out a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey (from his parent's collection - they wouldn't miss one bottle). He lit one of the cigarettes and offered one to Billy, who took it with a grateful smile. Steve got up to put on some music on the Harrington's stereo and then the two just sat on the couch - smoking and quietly talking about the day. A good 20 minutes later, when the boys weren't smoking anymore, the song changed again. The first few seconds of Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" filled the living room.

When he recognized what song it was Billy glanced over at Steve; he knew the other boy loved the song. That's why he got up, turned the volume up a little and stood in front of the couch. Extending his hand in the brunettes direction with a smile, he asked: "Hey, pretty boy. Dance with me?" Steve's eyes lit up when his brain registered what the other boy wanted and he offered a small nod. Then he took Billy's hand and let himself be led to the middle of the room. Once there Steve put his arms around Billy and pulled him in - he'd actually wanted for them to get this close for a very long time but didn't know how Billy felt about it (until just now). And kowing the cali boy wanted this, he finally felt confident enough.

They started to slowly sway to the music, with Billy's head resting on Steve's chest. Billy closed his eyes and breathed in Steve's comforting smell. He couldn't remember the last time someone held him like this, the last time he felt this safe in someone's arms. He must've been a child the last time because all he remembered now when he saw someone open their arms was the feeling of jealousy. Because all the people he saw had someone they could hug and who loved them and Billy had - Billy had nothing (except a broken family that didn't really do any of this love stuff). Until now.

And this - being so close to Steve, feeling and hearing his heartbeat - felt good. It felt comforting and like coming home. In this moment, when he realized all these things, Billy decided he actually didn't want to hide his feelings anymore (not that he ever really did).

The two didn't talk for the entirety of the song, and when it ended, they still continued to sway a bit in the middle of the Harrington living room. Eventually, they stopped and stood there in this intimate embrace for a few seconds, neither of them willing to pull away, to break the spell first. In the end it was Billy who finally opened his eyes and lifted his head from Steve's chest, looking at Steve. Before the brunette could step away Billy quickly took his hand as if to say: "Wait." And when Steve looked at him a little confused (but also expectantly) at that, the blonde threw all caution to the wind and - started to lean in.

Steve opened his mouth and all he could say was: "Billy-", before their lips connected in a soft kiss. Steve was actually surprised, but returned it eagerly. He had been waiting for this for too long - but he never expected Billy to make the first move. When they pulled away, Billy looked a little breathless, but very happy. And then, looking everywhere but into Steve's eyes, he did something he'd never did if it wasn't for the emptiness of the house (and the darkness - he didn't want anyone to see him blush).

He whispered: "I love you." When he realized what he said his cheeks were painted red by a terrible blush and he quickly hid his face in Steve's chest again. Steve, however, smiled even wider than before and hugged Billy (very) tight - causing the blonde to lift his head. When their eyes met, Steve said: "You're cute." Then he kissed Billy again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't even supposed to be harringrove, i originally just wanted to write something for the song...  
> but since my brain is kind of hyperfixated on stranger things right now - especially with season 3 coming out on thursday, this was what i ended up with.
> 
> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
